This invention relates to stator support structures for electric rotary machines and, more particularly, to a stator support structure having a divided-coil type stator which includes a plurality of divided stator cores and a plurality of stator coils wound around the stator cores, respectively, to form a three-layer structure wherein a first rotor is rotatably located inside the stator and a second rotor is rotatably located outside the stator in a concentric relationship.
An electric rotary machine, wherein a single stator is arranged to allow two rotors to rotate, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 11-275826.